


【62】生日愿望

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 当做架空吧
Kudos: 6





	【62】生日愿望

川尻莲结束了一天的工作回到公寓时，发现家里的灯没有开。

“瑠姬？你已经睡啦？”

同居的恋人这一阵子下班的时间都很晚，两个人几乎很少同时回来，大多时候另一方已经休息了，他理所当然地想要打开玄关的灯，一室一厅的小房间，让他一眼就看到了那微弱的烛光。

“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐～”

白岩瑠姬拍着手，很高兴地唱起生日歌，莲无可奈何地笑了，摸索着走到他身边。

“啊，我都忘了呢。”

莲才想起来今天只是三月一日，他的生日在明天。

“什么都别问！先许愿吹蜡烛。来……”

“好啦好啦。”

他跪坐在小蛋糕面前，头歪来歪去，嘴角翘起来，不知道他会许下怎样的愿望，白岩看着跳动的烛火，心里也隐隐地埋下期待。

“好了吗？”

蜡烛的烛泪快要流到奶油上，白岩提醒了他一句，莲点点头，睁开眼睛吹灭了蜡烛，顿时房间里陷入了黑夜之中，眼睛还不太能适应这样的暗度，白岩想站起来打开手机的手电筒，却被莲的手臂搂住了脖颈，然后就感觉到他柔软的唇。

他还不太会接吻，唯一的技巧还是自己教给他的。

对方的嘴唇生涩地漏出缝隙，舌尖小心翼翼地舔舐着他的下唇，白岩忍着心底的麻痒，努力控制住夺回主动权的冲动，就那样任由他浅浅地亲吻着，笨拙地表达着爱意。

“这是谢礼吗？”

“嗯……”

阳台外的月光轻轻地照耀在地板上，他水光潋滟的下唇，被自己的手指沾上了白色的奶油，对方乖巧地伸出鲜红的舌尖，舔干净他指间的甜蜜，只是垂眸不语，搂着他的细长双臂收紧了些。

“再多吃一些吧？我特地去你最喜欢的那家甜品店排队买的呢。”

蛋糕不是很大，上面点缀了许多水果，中间还是莲最爱吃的巧克力夹心。

“瑠姬喂我。”

莲并没有自己伸手切蛋糕的意思，他直接大大咧咧地坐进白岩怀里，摆出一副难得的撒娇架势。

“好吧，谁让你是今天的寿星呢。”

草莓的酸和巧克力酱的苦相得益彰，莲只吃了几口，就在恋人炙热的眼神里害羞起来，摇摇头说不吃了。白岩故意凑近他耳边问他许下了什么愿，牙齿碰到他的耳钉，气息又逡巡到敏感的侧颈，莲只好缩着肩膀有点可怜地反驳。

“……说出来就不灵验了，瑠姬这也不知道嘛。”

“那让我猜猜？”

白岩一边说话，一边漫不经心地舔着他的锁骨，莲怕痒地笑了，并没有推开他。

“你猜吧，猜对了也没有奖励…嗯……”

“小气鬼。”

手探进他束进裤腰的衬衫里，扯出半分旖旎，细得恰到好处的腰肢，款款地在他温热掌心里摆动。

“是不是和我有关？”

白岩咬开了他的衬衫纽扣，吻下去，听到他颤着声音否认，倔强而狡猾。

“那……是和家人？”

“别在这种时候…提他们啦。”

莲赶紧捂住嘴巴，因为他们这里的隔音并不好，白岩却不在意，碰到他胸前软肉之前留下的痕迹，暧昧含糊地盯着他笑。

“怎么不能，我也是莲的家人啊。”

“厚脸皮……别咬，那儿疼。”

似乎是因为上次玩的有些过头，白岩补偿性地舔了舔那里，就放过他，手探去他的腰间，运动裤的松紧带被扯开，莲才回忆起羞耻心，并拢了细长的双腿。

“瑠姬……”

软绵绵地喊着恋人的名字，嘴里被喂进了一颗冰凉的草莓，甜腻的奶油在嘴里化开，莲呆滞地咀嚼着，看着白岩的手指就那么直接带着奶油抚摸下去。

“哇啊？”

白岩从没见他挣扎得那么厉害过，一时间也愣了。

“怎么了？”

“奶油，不可以的，太浪费了！”莲慌乱地抓住他的手，腿间已经沾上了好些，随着他的动作被蹭带到各处。

“只是一点点而已嘛，莲，就让我做吧。”

白岩知道怎么拿捏他最有用，黏稠的白色奶油被他的手指牵引到身体后方，瑟缩着被他撑开狭窄的缝隙，在昏暗中被他盯着，莲比在大开的灯光之下，还要更加的敏感。

“你又想玩，对吧？真是的…”

莲屈起双腿，皱着眉忍耐着那黏糊的感觉，抬高了腰肢努力放松，白岩的指关节硬硬的戳了进去半分。

“今天好轻松呢。”

“你别，突然进去了啊……”莲咬住自己的手背，身体含住了对方的手指，白岩很体贴地拿开了他的手，放在唇边细致地亲吻。

“……叫出来也没关系的。”

“啊…可是你忘了，上次楼下……”

莲委屈地想抱怨，白岩可不想在这种时候听这些无聊的话，他加进去的手指没有闲着，奶油化开了之后，体内比之前滑腻许多，假装声势地咬紧，甬道轻易地就被破开，白岩满意极了，对着他敏感的地方就是一阵戳刺，直到只能听见莲哭泣着求饶为止。

“啊啊，不行，不行了！瑠姬…饶了我吧，慢点儿嗯……”

“呀，莲不是很舒服吗，都哭出来了。”

白岩舔着他小指戴的金色尾戒，还有他手背突出的青筋，手指无意识地攥紧又松开。

“呜呜，那是…因为……”

莲说不出完整的话来反驳他，白岩笑着抽出不停作乱的手指，摸到他漏出的体液，和腿间的奶油混作一团，场面确实有点难堪，不过也极大的刺激到了他的情欲，白岩玩着他颤巍巍挺立着，还在不断流水的性器，把自己也塞进了温热的窠巢之中，舒服得对着莲的手腕一吻再吻。

“还能对我说明清楚吗？莲。”

“呃啊……”

莲的双手徒劳地抓紧了他的小臂，在激烈的性爱之中，被当做情趣的小道具，忠实地散发出它特有的奶香味，结合也变得越来越甜蜜。

隔着布料咬紧他的肩头，莲才没能发出呻吟，被压抑掉的快感，更多的由身体表露出来，在他后背交叉着的肢体，正快乐地收紧力道，柔韧的腰身也被扭到不可思议的角度，驯熟而热烫的绞紧了。

莲在尚且寒冷的空气里露着肩膀，切了一块蛋糕，抹掉奶油慢慢地吃起来，和白岩做过之后他总是很容易感到饥饿。

“已经过了零点咯。”

白岩成为了他肩头的衬衫布料，就那样赤裸着，相互温暖着。

“嗯。”

莲自然地喂给他一口，情事的余韵还没有散尽，任由甜味在口腔里蔓延，一直到心底的最深处。

没有说出口的愿望是——

希望以后的这一天，也可以在你身边度过。

End


End file.
